Stealing Innocence
by citruschan
Summary: orochimaru goes to kimimaro's room. read for more. slash. oneshot. reuploaded. fixed spelling errors.


He's such a havey sleeper...

I slipped in, seeing my future vessel sleeping so sound in his bed.

I've watched him grow from a loney little boy, to a man who lives-

Only for me.

I kneel beside his bed, my fingers gently glide over his chest, chilled.

I leaned in close to his face, feeling his soft breathing. My lips gently rested on his. Wanting more...

I slide away the covers, gently lowering his few garments.

My fingers moved lightly over him, feeling his body give a small jerk.

Kimimaro's lips whispered something incoherent. I found myself smirking.

I ran my tongue over him. Seeing his instant reaction, I couldn't leave this poor boy to suffer.

I took him in, sucking teasingly at first, geeting rough as his body reacted accordingly.

"Lord Orochimaru..." He breathed in his slumber. He even dreams of me like this.

I pulled away and lifted his head, his silver hair falling away from his face. I faintly kissed him again. "Kimimaro..."

His jade eye fluttered open, adjusting to the shadows. "Lord Orochimaru?"

His innocence is mine.

I stopped him from speaking another word, his lips trembling. I heard him make a soft sound, his body shiver.

He pushed me away for but a moment.

"What? I- My Lord-"

"Your babbling Kimimaro, don't say another word. I beg you."

His eyes wereearful, obeying like he should.

Trailing down his neck, kissing, slightly biting, just so I could here him make a purring sound

My fingertips slinked to his hips, tracing the feminine curve.

His skin is like delicate lily petals, easily bruised with slight force.

His arms slinked around my neck bringing me closer, mewing in my ear as he licked my neck, taking me by surprise

"Master..." He breathed.

I smirked, my tongue enveloping him again, his head falling back, mouth open slightly.

I could feel him inching towards the edge of his wits.

I brought Kimimaro close, giving him another kiss, more chaste then before, exploring his mouth, feeling the wet heat of his tongue.

I ran my fingers over his slightly red lips, coaking him. He locked eyes with me, nervous. "My Lord?"

Chuckling I brushed his locks. "Your in safe hands Kimimaro..."

He swallowed and carefully took my fingers, rolling his tongue between them, grazing his teeth against the skin.

I brought him in my lap, sliding my hand behind to to his entrance, I felt his tight grippen on my neck his teeth gritted as I inserted one finger.

I teased him, feeling him squrim in my arms was inticing. I kissed his cheek as I inserted another, scissoring gently, preparing him for the best.

His breath was shaky as I laid him down, straddling his slender legs around my waist, readying myself.

Kimimaro was near shaking, his master touching him so- his fingers gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white.

Without warning I thrusted inside him, making him cry out. His eyes shut tight as I pulled out slightly and thrusted in just as severe.

Watching him writhe under me was poisonous.

Kimimaro, after several more gentle movements eased from pain to pleasure, giving soft moans of delight.

His back arched high went I'd hit just the right spot.

I lifted him up, seeing his eyes growing dark with lust as I continued to fuck him.

His head fell in the crook of my neck, gently nipping, his hips rolling against me.

Kimimaro tangled his fingers in my hair, growling in my ear. "Harder my Lord-.. unn- please."

I took him by those glorious hips and forced him down on me, his fingers tugging on my hair as he mewed softly.

I found his nipples, sucking roughly, biting. Kimimaro panted heavily.

He was so tight, it was hard to think. I crashed my lips with his to distract myself from his flawless movements on me.

I could feel him tighten around me. I was so close myself. I couldn't hold back, I released inside him- him loudly moaning to the hot liquid coaking his insides.

Kimimaro lost his wits and lost control, his chest falling heavily then back as tiny beads of sweat dripped down my body.

I hadn't noticed the heat he made me feel.

He pulled me to him, his eyes were like the lonely little child I'd found, idolizing me.

Kimimaro kissed me in return, nuzzling his face in my neck.

Such a lonely little boy, hm. Till next time...

I ran my fingers through his hair, hearing his breathing slow as he fell aleep in my arms.

-fin-


End file.
